Dangerous Love
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Aida/Burke from Dangerous Secrets and Dangerous Territory.
1. Chapter 1

_Just thought I'd add this because I had someone ask in the last story. Dedric's name is pronounced, Deed-Rick. And Aida's name is I-duh. Just so ya'll know._

* * *

><p>Aida pushed the cart while Butch pulled it; he had fixed up one of the old rusted carts to help her when the Merchants made their trip past the vault. They were always stocked on food, armor and weapons they could house an army if they needed to with the supplies that filled the vault. In the few months that they had been restoring the vault they had taken a few people in including a lot of the people Aida had met while fixing Project Purity. They had completely restored most of the vault with the help of Stanley, he had fixed all of the generators, sound speakers, terminals, air filtration and the water purification system which had given them a lot of problems but they had finally got it up and running. Butch had personally seen to setting up the security system with Clover who showed him how Paradise Falls had kept theirs up and running throughout the years. Charon personally saw to training a few of The Pitt's slaves that came when Aida had said she was looking for security officers to keep order in the vault. They had not expected to take in anyone but once people had heard that someone was restoring a vault to working condition they flacked to vault 92 seeking safe haven. Most of them were small families, wanting somewhere to keep their children safe.<p>

They hadn't heard from Dedric, even after Aida had sent a letter with Sarah Lyons when she had taken a Verti Bird with a small group of Knights to help the chapter in the Mojave that Aida had expressed concern about. She worried about him but had pushed it aside and tried to focus on finishing the vault before Burke made it back to the Capitol, which had become harder each day with her growing belly. The bigger it got the more she found it difficult to help Butch, he had refused her traveling with him once the security was in place. He told her it was too dangerous for and the baby to be in unsafe buildings and around the radiation that small areas in the Capitol still held. No matter how much she had protested he had refused to let her go forcing her to stay in the vault and only venturing out when the merchants came.

"Come on fatty!" Butch winked pulling the cart through the small cave that housed the entrance to the vault.

"Stop calling me that! You know how I feel about it!"

He laughed pulling the cart into the vault.

She looked up at the Brotherhood Knight as she hurried down the stairs to help them.

"Knight Captain Dusk?" Aida smiled her heart skipping a beat.

"Aida." The Knight smiled looking down at her stomach.

"Are you here to deliver a letter?"

"No."

Aida frowned letting go of the cart as her eyes began to feel.

"He didn't send a letter back, he told me to tell you that he would be back as soon as he could." Dusk smiled when Aida lit up. "He said there are still a few problems with the strip, some of the generators in the dam were damaged and he just wants to make sure they are fixed before he comes back."

"Did you watch him read the letter?"

"No but Sarah did. She told me to tell you he was nervous at first but then came around to it, she said that he wants to finish the repairs and come back as soon as possible. She told me he was kind of in denial but all he has to see is this belly and he will know that no one is trying to pull one over on him." She laughed rubbing Aida's belly. "It sure looks like you have a big healthy baby in there."

"A little too big for my liking." Aida giggled walking up the stairs with the Knight. "Have you seen the vault?"

Dusk nodded. "I am shocked at how much you it is restored in the little amount of time you have been here."

"Butch wanted to finish it before the baby came, and before Burke."

Dusk frowned. "Aida you know when he does come after you all you need to do is send us a warning from the terminal that Sarah had set up. We rip that bastard a new asshole before he can even get close to you."

"I know." Aida smiled. She guided Dusk through the vault to her large apartment that Amata had helped her fix up. It had taken them weeks to get all of the rust and dirt off of the walls and floor, but when they had finished it looked just as good as vault 101. The pictures of her Mother and Father and Aida and her Father sat on display on the small wood table Winthrop had built for her.

"This is nice Aida."

"Look…" she pointed to the small kitchen area. "The fridge and stove even work, like they were brand new."

"I might just have to take up an apartment here." Dusk chuckled following Aida into the large kitchen.

"Winthrop is working on a high chair for the baby and Amata even brought over my old crib."

"Seems you have everything for the sweet thing, now all you need is the Father."

"Yeah if he even decides to come." Aida frowned sitting down at the table.

"From the way Sarah looked, I would be surprised if he doesn't show up tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Dedric looked down from off the edge of the casino to see Cass below with her hand on her hip that was pushed out slightly, a small smirk stretched onto her lips. His eyes squint as they tried to make out the girl standing next to his friend. His jaw dropped when he recognized Sarah, her blonde hair pulled up into the messy bun and still dressed in her vault 21 suit she made him think of the young girl who was waiting for him in the capitol with surely a large stomach by now. But no it was the girl he had dreaded facing again, who he had avoided since he returned. Sarah had never bothered him when Aida was around she had seen the two together a couple times on the strip but had never approached Dedric no matter how much her heart ached for him. But to Dedric their romance was nothing more than a few late nights when he needed a way of releasing stress, he had no intention of starting anything with Sarah but in her mind Aida had just came between two. When Dedric jumped down and slowly walked over to the two women Sarah swore he smelled of another, as if the girl she had seen him with had seeped into him marking him like a dog would a tree. He did smell of what she remembered gun powder, leather and a bit of metal but there was something else she noticed the blue leather strap on his bicep. It was from a vault suit she tilted her head looking at it and then to Dedric.

"Did you injure your arm?"

He cringed at her voice; it had always been the thing that annoyed him. Even when they had spent the night together his hand was always covering her mouth, her screams of passion sounded like a Yao guai caught in a bear trap. His hand found the piece of leather Aida had torn from her suit and given to him the day he had left, a wide smile gave away how fond of the small strap of leather he was. "The woman who is waiting for me" he looked up at Sarah. "And who is pregnant with my child, tore it from her suit as a reminder of herself."

"Child?" Sarah stepped back.

Dedric nodded relieved that she seemed to have gotten the point that he was not interested in pursuing any type of relationship with her. "Yes I leave today for the Capitol. I plan on surprising her." He smiled pulling the dark blue button up over his shoulders, concealing the scars that covered his back and chest. "How does it look?" he nodded to the revamped Lucky 38 Casino floor.

"Better than it did when I first walked into it." She looked around the large room, everything had been repaired. All terminals worked and now could hold the customers information from their rooms and services to their tabs and habits. Dedric had even set up a steady supply of liquor and food through the ties he had met while traveling, the casino would soon become one of the best on the strip. "We need bartenders, waitresses, the securitrons will cover security, maids, and a greeter."

"It's all covered." He smiled draping his arm over her shoulders. "The workers will be arriving in time. You think you can handle it." He lightly punched her abdomen.

"I am sure we will manage just fine without you." She groaned rolling her eyes.

"It was nice seeing you, Sarah." He shook the woman's hand before walking away to the elevator to begin getting his things ready to leave for the Capitol. He had just stepped into his room and had pull his duffle bag onto his bed when Sarah stepped into his room and began slowly pulling the zipper down on her jumpsuit unknown to Dedric what she was doing behind him. He didn't realize she was in his room until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his back, he quickly spun around as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down and away from him. "What are you doing, Sarah?"

"She won't know." She answered trying to pull her arms from his grip. "It can be between us."

He shook his head and let go of her arms. "You need to leave."

"But…" She attempted to step forward only to have Dedric grab her arm and push her away.

"I said leave, now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been working on this chapter for awhile now and was just stumped on what to write exactly and I just ruined yet another laptop so I am now stuck with my old as dirt desktop. Hopefully I can get another chapter out later tonight if Skyrim doesn't distract me._

* * *

><p>Burke smirked as they crossed the border that told them they were in the capitol. Months of walking with only a few nights camped out on the side of the road had taken it's toll on the man. He felt weak and defiantly drained, it was hell just to push his legs forward until they reached Rivet City where he could find word of Aida and where she may be found. The land had changed the waters now a beautiful clear blue there was even a few spots of green where the trees and plants had began to force their way through the dry soil. The Brotherhood had stretched it's hands farther from their Citadel and now littered the area. He had counted at least six different patrols of Knights since they had crossed the line. He had exchanged his usual suit for the dark combat armor of the Van Graffs, he blended perfectly with the other men who walked next to the old rusted cars body which the Van Graffs had set up to haul their weapons along with the help of a Brahmin. The car's body was packed full of weapons. From dozens of 9mm to mini machine guns along with energy weapons that were hidden in case the Brotherhood decided to do a search of their cargo. Burke kept his eyes down cast as another small group of Knights passed them. They stopped and strained their necks trying to see under the large tarp that covered the weapons before touching their fingers to their helmet and mumbling something into the radios that would inform the blockade ahead that their was a large shipment coming towards them and to be on their guard. The Van Graffs daughter who had taken up the task of leading the men and the shipment to the capitol hurried in front of the group as she dug into her pack looking for the papers she had received when they had asked for permission to set up shop in the wasteland. The woman was younger then Aida with hair that had at some point been a dark brown but was now an almost white blonde, she was tall and very skinny almost so that Burke had wondered if she ever ate anything. He had spent the few nights with her when they had stopped to rest but it had been nothing more then sex to him. While the girl had dreamt it up to be more the reality of it was that she was nothing more then someone he could use for his own satisfaction. She lacked any type of feminism and he knew her history with the other men that the Van Graffs employed , she had been used more then the Brahmin that pulled their cargo maybe even more, Burke thought. He touched his chest where the picture of Aida was placed against his skin, folded in half taking Butch out of the shot so that only the woman in her vault gear was visible. He had taken it the night she had stayed with him in the tower and it had been with him since that night, always secure.<p>

He kept his head down as the Van Graffs girl, Emily, argued with the Knights. Shoving her papers in their face and pulling the tarp from the weapons when one of the female Knights demanded that she see what they were hauling. He quickly stepped back as a Knight tried to pass by him to get a better look at the weapons, surely checking for anything of power that would require the Brotherhood to confiscate it. He kept calm as he usually did, never showing how quickly his heart was beating in his chest. He was the type of man that no matter how nervous, scared or upset he was you would never see it written on his face. He could hate you with every being and still smile and nod as he shot you in the head and ended your miserable life. His head jerked in the direction of the outpost when he recognized the female voice coming over the radio.

"Vargas?" The familiar voice cracked through the old radio.

The man who walked in front of Burke quickly hurried away from the cars body, that was filled to the brim with weapons, and walked over to the radio taking off the heavy helmet in the process. "What's wrong, Aida?"

Burke's assumptions were correct of who the female voice belonged to. He carefully inched his way towards the area where the radio sat.

Aida giggled. "I know this is a stupid question but we have looked every where and Bigsley is in another one of his moods so I don't dare ask him and I cannot seem to get patched into Sarah's com."

Vargas smiled before interrupting the girl. "What is your question, sweetheart?"

"Do you know where Bigsley usually keeps the log on the delivers? I hacked into his computer while he was… occupied… in the bathroom."

Vargas shook his head with a chuckle.

"But I couldn't find anything. Peabody came down and helped me search for a hard copy but we have been through all the papers and files on Bigsley's desk and cannot find anything on the shipment routes. I have seven caravans waiting for orders and I don't know what route they are suppose to have."

"Aida…" He chuckled rubbing his brow. "Did Peabody or yourself check the file cabinet behind Bigsley's desk?"

There was a long pause before Aida replied. "Found it."

"It is always in the most obvious place." Vargas teased.

"I just thought I would give you some excitement for the day while you are sitting out in that hot sun watching people walk by you all day." She laughed, the sound of her shuffling through papers echoed over the com channel.

"You are so thoughtful." He replied shaking his head.

"Of course I am! Anyone who listens to Three Dogs ramblings knows that. I'll let you get back to your boring assignment. I got caravans to push along."

"Remember to take it easy, Aida."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied.

Vargas pulled the helmet back over his head hiding his face from view and returning to the woman. "You can set up shop in Rivet City." He took the map from the girl and circled the area where the large downed ship could be found. "They'll give you room and bored for a discount since you are a merchant. You will be required to show all sale documentation to a man named Harkness. He well then proceed to supply us with any concerns. You are not allowed to sell power weapons or armor, if you are found with supplies of them they will be confiscated, you will receive a fine, be banned from selling, and will face imprisonment by the Brotherhood. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Emily glared at the man.

He stood aside and motioned for the girl and her party to continue on to their destination.

Burke knew exactly where to find Aida after hearing her on the com. The Brotherhood had started the caravans long before he had taken on Aida and the only places where she would be able to control their routes was at Project Purity.

* * *

><p>Burke stood atop the large boat, his arms folded and resting on the rusted railing. His fingers circled the top of the beer bottle while he stared towards Project Purity. Even from a distant he could see the people hurrying around as they tested the water and rushed the caravans to make their delivers before sunset. It had been so long since he had been so close to Aida and his heart could not stop racing. He wanted nothing more then to race across the way to her and take her to his to room, forgetting about her Courier, Tenpenny, and the young Van Graffs girl who was slowly walking over to him. He kept his eyes straight not giving her the attention that she was desperately trying to get from him. He wanted nothing to do with the girl now that they were back in the capitol, his focus was completely on Aida. He sighed and pushed her hands away when she tried to shove them into the rim of his pants. She simply smacked him across the face before stomping away, surely to go find a willing partner. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth wiping the small amount of blood where the girls ring had torn the skin with his tongue, still staring out at the large building. He just needed to get close enough to see her, to know that she was there and to see if the damned Courier was with her. He swallowed the rest of the contents in the glass bottle with one swallow before throwing it over the boat and into the debris below.<p>

He quickly made his way down the old rusted stairs of the boat, squeezing his body past drunken couples that were trying to make their way up to their rooms from The Muddy Rudder. He kept his eyes down cast as he walked past Harkness, Aida had a lot allies and the last thing he wanted was for one of them to recognize him and inform her that he was back in the capitol and giving her a chance to make a run for it. He made it to the shores of Project Purity, choosing to swim which was a bit complicated in the heavy Van Graffs armor but he didn't want to take the chance of being spotted. He slowly inched his way up the shores, scanning the Brotherhood guards that surrounded the Brahmins who had huge barrels full of water strapped to their backs. He froze when he heard Aida's familiar laugh, quickly finding her. She had her back to him her black hair twisted up into a bun, she wore a lab coat that looked too big for her body she kept stretching her arms above her head causing the sleeves to fall down to her elbows. His heart dropped when she turned around and he caught sight of her swollen abdomen, she was pregnant… far along also.

Burke clenched his fists, he felt… Betrayed, no betrayed was not even a strong enough word to express the anger that was quickly rising in his chest. He slid down onto the sand of the embankment and covered his face with his hands, all the composure that he usually held quickly disappearing.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up to see Aida peering over her big belly at him. He froze, certain that she would recognize him.

"Are you okay? Are you wounded?" She attempted to crouch down only to have Burke hurry to his feet and begin walking down the waters edge.

"I'm fine." He mumbled changing his voice the best he could.

"Are you sure?" She followed after him, a clip bored clutched in her hands and pressed against her chest. "Do you need food, water, a place to sleep for the night?"

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

Aida stopped immediately feeling the anger and hatred in the man's voice. "If you ever need help, we can always lend a helping hand, sir."

Burke sighed, fighting the urge to turn around and wrap his hands around the girls throat, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedric, walked with caravan towards the memorial, pulling his heavy duffel bag higher up onto his shoulder as it began to slip. His riot helmet secured onto the strapping of the bag, hitting his bullet proof vest with each step he took. He kept his eye on the large building as they neared it, searching the people who scrambled around outside searching for the girl in the white lab coat. He smiled when he saw her brown hair standing out in the tubing around the building, a clip board held tightly in her hands. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, causing the robot dog next to him to raise his ears and whine. The girl whipped her head around and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She quickly dropped the clip board and ran towards him, her coat sailing behind her. He jogged towards her, dropping the bag on the ground as she drew closer. The squealed as she lept towards him, wrapping her arms and legs around the man. He smashed the girl against his chest as she began to sob.

"What took you so long?"

"I got here as quick as I could." He breathed, releasing his grip on her.

She took his face in her hands, smiling when he gave her his crooked smile. He didn't look much different than the first day she had met him. His once neatly done Mohawk, was now flat. His hair falling to the left side of his face and his face dusted with facial hair. She ran her thumbs over the sharp stubble.

He sighed and rest his forehead against hers, looking down at her round stomach and carefully taking it in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Most days I feel fine." She whispered. "Others, I am trapped next to the toilet, or the new occasion of being in the kitchen and eating all our supplies of chips."

"Radiation?" He pulled back and looked at her with concern.

"I have a device that takes the radiation out of the food, and with the lab growing fresh food now. I have discovered how to make my own chips." She smiled. "How is the casino?"

"Up and running, finally." He pushed the brown hair from her eyes. Watching as the sun caught them and made them look electronic from her upgrades.

"I see you finally decide to join us." Butch, groaned as he walked over to the two. "Good, we can use for patrols and caravan escort."

"Its been a long way here, I'd like at least a couple days of rest before you start barking orders at me, Butch."

"She's on her feet all day, everyday, I think you can pull some weight around her also, Courier."

"Butch!" Aida, whipped her head towards him and glared.

"Fine, we will cater to his every need." He rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back into the gift shop towards the purifier.

"I see no one as knocked him on his ass yet."

"I tried that once, it did no good." She smiled. She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I'll show you our room. We've been staying here lately because of the high demand for the water. It became a hassle to travel to vault and be called back as soon as we arrived. When the baby is ready, we will return to the vault."

He pushed the heavy door open, and held it with his foot as Aida walked through. He walked next to her, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist only letting go when they had reached the room.

"I've had them bring most of my things here, and the few things you left behind." She slowly sat down on the bed, kicking off the old worn tennis shoes. She pulled her lab coat off and draped over the foot of the bed along with her badge that dangled from her neck. "How is the brotherhood faring?"

"They've come out of hiding. Expanding, a few of your soldiers stayed and are helping them with recruiting."

"I would imagine with what low numbers they have they would have to bring in people from the outside into their ranks."

He nodded as he pulled the trench coat off and hung it off the corner of a metal shelf that held dozens of pictures. "Any signs of, Burke?"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "One of the caravans did spot a small band of Talons, but we sent a few Knights to handle the situation. With the way the wasteland is changing right now, we have check points set up every where. We are trying to supply everyone with medical care and food. A few check points have been attacked in the high risk areas, like down town. But most of our ghouls and super mutants are contained. They seem to have gone into hiding or fled from this place. I went scavenging with Butch a few weeks back at a local hospital, we were able to supply ourselves with a lot of medical supplies we have never had before."

He pulled the vest off his shoulders as he freed the straps, dropping it on the floor next to his bag before kicking off his boots and removing his pip boy. He sighed as he finally sat down onto the bed, quickly lying down and stretching out.

She pulled her pip boy from her arm and carefully placed it on the side table. She flashed him a smile as he slowly sat down on the bed next to her. She ran her fingers over the blue leather that was tied around his arm. "I'm glad you're back, its been hard since you left."

He kissed her forehead and rested a hand across her stomach.

* * *

><p>Burke paced the old broken road, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He groaned as the young man approached him.<p>

"He's back." The boy shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He must have been right on our tail, there's no way he made it back so soon after us. How did he not cross our path?"

Burke punched the man, knocking him to the ground. "You had one job! One fucking job! He was never to set foot here again!"

"We couldn't even figure out how he got here." He cried, blood pouring from his nose. "He didn't pass through any of the check points and when my men spotted him he was with a large band of Knights and caravan guards. They would have died trying to kill him."

He grabbed Andy by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I don't give a shit how many men it takes, I'll kill you all myself if he slips between your fingers again. When I tell you I want some one dead, I want them dead! I don't care how many of your men are killed!"

"Y-yes sir."

He pushed him back. "Do your job, keep an eye on them both. I want reports on everything they are doing and where they are going. Get someone in that vault! I want eyes and ears every where!"

Andy hurried away to the small band of mercs.

Burke sighed and turned his back on them, walking into the old building. He walked up the stairs that led to his room, violently pushing the door open and causing it to slam against the wall. Susan's head jerked up as he stormed into the room. She stood up, smoothing out her dress before walking over to where he had sat down in an old chair. She placed her hands on his shoulder, lightly kissing at his neck as her hand wandered down his chest. He quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side of him before pushing her away. "Go to bed."

"I have not seen you in weeks. You're finally back and all you say to me is go to bed?!"

He stood up quickly, causing the chair to fall backwards. He rushed the girl, causing her to scream out when he grabbed her arms roughly. He pushed her backwards towards the bed and threw her down. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Susan, flinched and cried softly as she heard the sound of breaking glass. She had stopped questioning why the young girl had run from him, if he had treated her the same as Susan was treated then she was a smart girl to run. But she, herself, was trapped her with him, he made sure she was fed and safe from the outside but he hurt her. She couldn't complain, she had always tried to gain his attention and now that she had it she would not allow that little brat who almost had her killed by a bunch of rotting zombies steal away the person she loved, whether he was good to her or not. She jumped when the door flew open again and he hurried past her towards the bathroom, blood pouring from his hand.

* * *

><p>Dedric, clenched his fist and opened his hand again, trying his best to pump blood back into his arm as it tingled. He feared to move, not wanting to wake the girl who laid on it. Aida had spent most of the night tossing from side to side in the bed. Trying her best not to wake him but he had tried to help her get comfortable. Letting her prop a leg on him to relieve pressure off her hips, in the end she had finally fallen asleep with her face buried in his neck, lying on his shoulder with a leg draped across him and her arm tightly wrapped around him. He sighed and relaxed his hand, giving up on trying to regain the feeling in his arm. He laid his head on the girls and closed his eyes, a small crooked smile forming on his lips. He opened his eyes when he heard light knocking on their door, trying his best to untangle himself from the sleeping girl. He slowly slipped off the bed and made his way towards the door, silently pulling it open. He pushed the Knight back as he stepped out and pulled it shut.<p>

"We're down a man on an escort and told that you would replace him."

"Who told you this?" He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the man.

"Butch."

"Of course he did." He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Listen, I just arrived here and as much as I would love to go tromping through radiation with y'all, I'd rather stay here with Aida."

"Understandable." The Knight held his hand out to Dedric.

He shook it before the man walked away, turning back to the door and slowly opening it.

"Who was that?" Aida breathed.

"Butch volunteered me for a run."

"You just got here!"

"I know."

"Then you tell them no."

"I did."

She hurried off the bed, pulling her jeans from the floor and quickly stepping into them.

"Where are you going?" Dedric, raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going to go have a word with, Butch." She looked up at him as he pulled open the door for her. She hurried through the halls and up the stairs that led into the main area of the purifier, Dedric following close behind her. "You!" She pointed at Butch.

He quickly turned around, looking at the both of them. "Me, what?"

"Why are you putting him up for runs?" She nodded towards Dedric who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, a slight smirk on his face.

"If he's going to be here the least he could do is be put to work."

"He just got here, Butch!"

"And? We all pitch in around here. Why should he get to sit around getting fat?!"

"When is the last time you went on a run, Butch?" Dedric smiled, already knowing his answer.

"I've been too busy caring for the woman that you left pregnant with your child. What is it you did out there in the Mojave, Dedric? Built a casino? That takes priority over her?" He stepped past Aida towards the man.

"I didn't have a choice." He growled, stepping forward to meet Butch, who he towered over.

"Yes, I forgot how beneficial a damn casino is. What are you providing for people? Strippers? Sex? A place to spend their caps by giving them to you? All the while she was here, with me, making sure that we had clean water."

She placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them away from one another. "Stop it!" She glared at them both.

Butch, threw his hands up and walked away from the two.

"He's going to end up getting hurt." Dedric, breathed as he looked down at Aida.

She groaned and rubbed her brow. "We have more pressing matters then you and Butch's rivalmance." She turned and walked away.


End file.
